1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to garments that discharge static electricity and in particular to an apparatus and method for enhancing the interfaces at the fasteners and seams of electrostatic discharge garments.
2. Background Art
Garments for discharging static electricity are well known in the art. These garments usually are worn by personnel involved in manufacturing electrically sensitive products. The garments are typically formed from a material having a grid of electrically conductive fibers or ribbons. The fibers are very small so as to allow the electrostatic discharge (ESD) garment to retain the flexibility of garments formed from conventional fabrics. Unfortunately, the frail fibers are easily broken after being washed just a few times, thereby quickly rendering the garment unreliable. This makes the garments more expensive on a cost per use basis. Studies have shown that most fiber breakages occur at the seams of the garments and at the fastener interfaces. Thus, a more reliable ESD garment with durable fiber joints is needed.